The present invention generally relates to reclosable cartons or packets and to blanks for making such cartons or packets; and, more specifically, this invention relates to such cartons or packets that are well-suited for holding sticks of chewing gum.
Conventionally, a chewing gum packet is opened by pulling a narrow tear strip that extends around a top portion of the packet to separate that top portion from the rest of the packet. That top portion is then removed, providing access to the individual chewing gum sticks in the packet.
There are several disadvantages of this conventional prior art procedure. First, after the top portion of the packet is removed, the chewing gum sticks may slide out of the packet and scatter in, for instance, the pocket or purse of the person carrying the packet. Second, after the chewing gum packet has been opened, the chewing gum sticks inside the packet may loose water vapor and other molecular ingredients, so that the chewing gum sticks, over time, may become dry and breakable and loose their flavor and aroma.
Prior art chewing gum packets are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,118,849, 1,329,056, and 1,132,781. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,118,849 and 1,329,056 disclose chewing gum packets having top covers that are separated from the bodies of the packages either by removing a tear strip or by tearing along a perforated line. U.S. Pat. No. 1,132,781 discloses a chewing gum package having a top flap that can be selectively opened and closed. This top flap, however, is formed by a separate strip of material that is pre-folded and then inserted into the gum package.